


Losers Together

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: And Pride hasn't upgraded Netflix, Bonding, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS: New Orleans and CBS, Family, Family Feels, Gregorio always burns the popcorn, Gregorio and Sebastian is my favourite NOLA bromance, Just some soft cute fluff, Light-Hearted, Maybe favourite NCIS bromance hands-down, Multi, No one even cares anymore, Patton just hacks in, Team as Family, dialogue-heavy, netflix, so HAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Or, alternatively titled: So Pride Hasn't Upgraded the Netflix Account...
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride (Background), Tammy Gregorio & Sebastian Lund
Kudos: 8





	Losers Together

**Author's Note:**

> Really I've had this thing sitting in my Google Drive for ages because I keep forgetting it exists and I wrote it. So I'm finally posting it for Veteran's Day. If you saw the NCIS fic I posted today, I'm just going around to my current fandoms I feel confident enough writing in that have military influence. So, whoever, wherever, whenever you are, if you served or are serving, thank you so much.

“Long day, Sebastian?”

He groaned as he flopped on the couch. “You have no idea. There’s this strain Pride wants me to… you don’t want to hear about that.”

“Yes I do, tell me,” Tammy said as she sat down next to him. “I want to hear.”

“You don’t.”

“Damn right I don’t.”

He offered a smile to her grin. “Can we move movie night up?”

“Sure we can, baby,” She says, “But eat dinner first.”

“Did you eat dinner?”

“Yeah, of course I did.”

“So you didn’t.”

“Hey, at least there’s no Froot Loops in the frying pan again! Now come on, I’ll make the popcorn.”

“You can’t make the popcorn! You burned it so bad last time!”

“Fine! I’ll just get the chips.”

They moved around a bit then settled back onto the couch, Tammy with the remote in her hand and bowl of popcorn in her lap, Sebastian pressed against her side shoulder to thigh with his head on her shoulder, chip bag over the blanket that was slung over the two over them.

“Yeah, let’s choose that scary movie with the ghosts.”

“No way,” Tammy said, clicking past it.

“Scared?”

“Hell no.”

“Remember that case where we had to go into the haunted house-”

“Nope.”

“Scaredy-cat.”

She ignored him and clicked to resume the show they’d been watching. Sebastian felt her phone vibrate a few moments later and scrounged around blindly for it, finding it squished between the two couch cushions. He unlocked it. “Chris wants to know if we’re using their Netflix account.”

“Hell no we aren’t,” She said. “Tell ‘em Hannah or Doctor Wade’s using it. It’s Pride’s fault that he gave out the account to everyone and didn’t upgrade.”

Sebastian typed out a response and sent it. A few moments later a reply came, saying something along the lines of “Hannah says she’s not using it, and why do you know the password to Gregorio’s phone?”

“He wants to know why I know your password.”

“Tell him it’s none of his business. Also tell him that he doesn’t just get to reap his boyfriend benefits and leave us losers here in the dust.”

He typed that out, in quotes and with a “Tammy said this” tagged on. He got a rolling eyes emoji in reply and shut her phone off. “We’re losers now?”

“Yeah, we’re losers,” Tammy said, “But we’re losers _together_.”

“Losers together,” He said.

“Yeah, yeah, now shut up so we can watch.”

He crunched on a handful of chips loudly. Tammy rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because CHRIS gets BOYFRIEND benefits doesn't mean he can LEAVE us LOSERS in the DUST.
> 
> Okay so we all know Chris wouldn't do that but it's totally something Gregorio would say. Also, I'm just really weak for Chris calling Pride "King". He's the only one on the team who does that, if I remember correctly.
> 
> Also, Patton just hacks into the account. No one bothers at this point.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
